Quicksand
by Moon Princess Airi
Summary: Falling in love is sort of like getting stuck in quicksand. At first the process is slow and it takes you a while to realize what's happening, but once you do the more you try to fight it the faster you sink down. Sora X Riku


A/N: Just a short fluffy AU of Riku confessing his feelings to Sora. Nothing new and if anything it's very cliché, but if that's your thing or if you are in a mood for fluff you are in the right place. Once more it seems I written a fic in Riku's point of view. I should probably try writing Sora's point of view next time. Also I fear this time I might have made Riku slightly OCC. Nothing too big, but I don't know. Tell me what you guys think. Please review! I love reviews and they are my source of energy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters otherwise I wouldn't be writing my story here would I?

Quicksand

Soriku

Falling in love is sort of like getting stuck in quicksand. At first the process is slow and it takes you a while to realize what's happening, but once you do the more you try to fight it the faster you sink down. And I am not the exception to this rule. It all began with the staring and the pointless observations. It was innocent enough. It was all in mere curiosity and some of it was not intentional at all. Actually most of it wasn't intentional. I guess it's bound to happen when you spend all your free time with that person isn't it? You begin to wonder what they are thinking. What is behind that goofy smile? That my friend will be your down fall. That was my downfall.

"Riku!"

I turned and saw my best friend, Sora, running towards me with his usual bright smile in his face. Ah that's another sign you are in the deep end. You begin to think of that person's smile as bright. I mean what kind of word is that to describe a smile? Smiles aren't bright. They are simply smiles.

"Wear a bigger grin and I swear your face will split in half."

I couldn't help, but tease him. It was the way I dealt with my feelings. A safe way to deal with my feelings. Feelings that needed to stay hidden because I am a boy and he is a boy and that is simply not going to work. He wouldn't want a boy. He would want a girl. A pretty sweet one and I had a pretty good idea who she was. Kairi. A redhead with blue eyes who recently moved here from Radiant Garden. She was nice, sincere, and everything I was not. Plus she was a girl. And they been pretty close lately. And when a boy gets close to a girl… Well you get the picture. Things were not in my favor at all. Sora frowned at my words and put his hand on his hip.

"Whatever. We can't all be dark and mysterious like someone over here."

I couldn't help, but laugh at his words a little. It sounded like something straight out of a vampire romance novel.

"You think I am dark and mysterious Sora? Well that's a new one."

Sora didn't answer straight away. Instead he joined me leaning against the palm tree looking at the sunset. It was an old habit we had since we were little. I don't remember when it started, but I can't remember a day when we haven't met up to watch the sunset. And now it was also the only time I could hang out with him alone. Without Kairi. Don't get me wrong. I don't hate the girl. She is coming to be one of my closest friend's besides Sora, but it is a little hard not to resent someone who is stealing away the person most important to you. For that sole reason I do not want her around. You can call me selfish or mean, but wouldn't you feel the same if someone came and took the person you cared about the most? I thought so. The ocean air was relaxing and it was one of the very few things I liked about living in an island. It put me at ease, but that ease didn't last very long.

"You know Riku you are pretty dark and mysterious though. I don't think that's a new one."

Sora's voice was quiet and timid surprising me. I turned and glanced at him, but couldn't read the expression in his face. It was sort of guarded which was odd for someone like him whom was usually like an open book. What was he thinking of and what on earth did he mean by those words? I found myself debating whether I should seriously ask him what he meant or if I should respond by making a joke about it. Something in the back of mind told me a joke would be safer so that's exactly what I did.

"Dark and mysterious is my middle name you know."

Okay that was lame even for me, but you try the think of something better to say without making the whole conversation serious. To tell you the truth I know why Sora is telling me this. Ever since Kairi appeared I been distant from Sora. Not on purpose, but I can't stand watching them together so I only talk to Sora when Kairi is not around. And that's only when we watch the sunset for a couple of minutes before going our separate ways again. He must be confused by my sudden coldness, but I do not want to explain it to him. What good would it do? Nothing it going to change anything and things could only get a lot worse than they already are. I am satisfied with just these few minutes I get to spend by his side alone. At least that's the lie I feed myself. Sometimes it works, but sometimes it just leaves me with a bitter feeling inside. This is one of those times.

"Cut the crap Riku. I am being serious."

His deep blue eyes met mine and I could see the pure determination in them. It scares me. Him finding out my deepest secret scares me. I knew he wouldn't stop until he found out the truth, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight so I mustered my best poker face and said,

"You're being serious about me being dark and mysterious?"

Sora frowned at my response and I could see a slight crease in his forehead which only appeared when he was very frustrated. I sighed. I hated to upset him like this, but what choice did I have? The truth would only upset him even more and I couldn't lie to him. He would see right through me. All I could do is avoid, avoid and avoid until he was too caught up with Kairi to even notice I was distant with him. Even so I am not sure I am completely okay with that happening though. Maybe I should be happy he did notice and that he isn't too caught up with Kairi that he has forgotten about me. But then again even if he did notice it is not enough to change things between us.

"Why are you avoiding me Riku?"

I didn't expect him to be so blunt about it to be honest and I had no comeback for that. No snide remark to cover up the fact that I was deeply and madly in love with him. All of him. From his goofy smile to his messy chocolate colored hair to his slender, yet strong build. He was the quicksand in which I struggled in and sunk helplessly into. He was in every corner of my mind and I could not escape him no matter how hard I tried. Still I could attempt to.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sora. I think you been spending too much time in the sun."

A weak lie. It sounded so false even to my ears. I wasn't going to fool him with that so I simply avoided his eyes hoping that it would be enough to get away with such a horrible lie. I was so caught up in avoiding his eyes I didn't notice when he moved. Mistake because before I realized it my back was pinned against the palm tree we had been leaning against. Sora's hands were holding my wrists captive and while I could have easily escape his grip I was too shock to even push him away. This was very unlike Sora. If anything it was more like something I would do. I was about to push him away when I saw something that made me stop. Tears. Glistening tears falling down each of his tan cheeks causing my heart to ache. I made him cry. The last thing I ever wanted to do.

"Is it because of Kairi? Do you like her?"

I blinked surprised by his question. I resisted the urge to ask if he was joking because his tears clearly indicated that he was completely and 100% serious. I couldn't believe he sincerely believe I liked Kairi. Oh the irony. If only he knew how far from the truth that really was.

"Sora you got the wrong idea."

"You don't have to lie to me. If you like her you can have her. I don't like her and I don't want you not to talk to me because of her so please just talk to me…"

I couldn't help, but be completely shocked by his words. Sora didn't like Kairi? But… They spend so much time together. How was that possible? This had to be some sort of mistake! Part of me was ecstatic while the other part of me knew that the fact that he didn't like Kairi didn't necessary mean he liked me. He could love some other girl for all I know. That was way more likely than him ever liking me.

"You don't like Kairi?"

I had to ask this again because I simply could not believe it. I thought they were dating or at least in the process of becoming girlfriend and boyfriend. Heck half the school thought they were dating! They were never away from each other and I even saw them holding hands once!

"No I don't. I really really don't. We are just good friends so if you like her don't let me stop you."

His voice sounded so sad. Why was he so sad? Why was he crying? Was it simply because I was ignoring him or was it something more? In spite not wanting to get my hopes up only to have them broken in the end, I couldn't help, but do the exact opposite. I slowly freed my wrists from Sora's grip and put my arm around Sora's waist causing him to jump a little. I pulled him closer to me. His face was bright red due to our close proximity, but he wasn't pushing me away. I don't know what came over me, but it was too late to stop now.

"I don't like Kairi though…"

I heard Sora heave a shakily breath at my words and suddenly my heart was pounding. Could it be true? Could it possibly be that he felt the exact same way about me? Was the world really that perfect?

"Then who do you like Riku?"

His face was suddenly only inches from mine and before I knew it I was kissing him like there was no tomorrow and he was kissing me back. The kiss was passionate and sweet all at the same time. His lips were soft and warm. I never felt so alive and so refreshed in my entire life. His arms were suddenly around my neck pulling me closer deepening the kiss. It was heaven. Pure bliss. I could spend the whole day drowning in the kiss if oxygen permitted it, but sadly it did not and I had to pull away, but a huge smile decorated my face. We were both panting, but Sora was smiling any trace of tears gone.

"I love you Sora. Not like. Love."

Sora smiled at this and suddenly drowning in quicksand didn't seem like the worse thing in the world. Heck if I got to choose how I would die that would probably be the best way to go.

"Guess what Riku? I love you too."

Yes quicksand was not such a bad idea.


End file.
